El poder de una corbata
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Haruka ama las corbatas, pero, ¿podrá usar una?


**EL PODER DE UNA CORBATA**

Haruka

Amo las corbatas. Hoy me puse una camisa con la intención de llevar una, la anudé varias veces hasta que el nudo quedó perfecto. Me miré en el espejo, me gustó lo que veía, un _look_ fresco, joven, casi colegial, sin duda algo que usaría para ir a la universidad, pero no estando en edad escolar me dirigiría al trabajo, pensaba en los rostros al encontrarme en la calle, las reacciones de la gente y de los compañeros de trabajo. Con la decisión tomada saldría portándola de forma casual, no puedo decir que andaría con la frente en alto pero sí con la convicción de hacerlo, de ignorar las miradas y los rumores. Al abrir la puerta la ventisca me estremeció, hacía frío, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para necesitar una chaqueta. Es curioso, pero siempre he sentido más el frío de los días frescos que de los realmente invernales. El punto es que tendría que llevar algo encima, una chaqueta de _denim_ que haría juego con los _jeans_ , al ponérmela no sólo lo sentí, sino que vi que la corbata perdió presencia y el _outfit_ lució sobrecargado. Entonces pensé que estas prendas son para llevarse solas, nunca juntas, se opacan la una a la otra y hacen ver un exceso de ropa, así que como tenía que llevar chaqueta tuve que prescindir de la corbata, la tomé entre las manos, acaricié la suave seda y decidí llevarla en el maletín por si más tarde el calor hacía innecesario el abrigo. Salí no convencida de la camisa debajo de la chaqueta pero ya no había tiempo para cambiar de opinión así que anduve por la calle aún pensando en lo que habría sido de haber llevando una corbata por primera vez. No había gente alrededor, habría sido bueno, alargaría el tener que soportar las miradas. Al llegar a la avenida reparé en las personas, hombres en particular, vestidos de forma nada especial, algunos parecía que se pusieron lo primero que hallaron, hasta que vi a uno con camisa, y sin corbata. Me pregunté: "¿Por qué si ellos pueden usar corbata cuando quieran, no lo hacen? Seguro yo la usaría a diario". Luego pensé en las conversaciones que he tenido con otros hombres y la verdad es que ellos odian las corbatas, lo que es irónico. Por otro lado; recapacité y dije: "Ok, está bien, odian las corbatas tanto como yo odio los vestidos".

Al llegar al trabajo el clima de este lado de la ciudad era mucho más cálido, pensé: "podré usarla". Pero apenas entré a mi oficina un compañero apareció sin darme tiempo de sacar la preciada prenda antes de que alguien más me viera sin ella, pensé que así se acostumbrarían desde el principio, pero no, él llegó y arruinó no sólo el momento, sino la disposición para hacerlo. Después de atenderlo no fue fácil retomar la idea de usarla. Cuando se hubieron ido todos los que me visitaron después, la saqué, la coloqué en mi cuello y me miré al espejo. No se sentía bien, me sentí insegura, los "qué dirán" aparecieron en mi mente, y no es que no lo hubiesen pensado antes, quizá ya lo saben o al menos tienen la sospecha de mi sexualidad, pero jamás tuve la necesidad de expresarlo, entonces pensé en el poder de la corbata, un simple trozo de tela sería la confirmación oficial a sus sospechas, y aunque la razón me dijera: "Es sólo una corbata, un simple accesorio como cualquier otro, no pueden juzgarte por ello"; sus afiladas lenguas sí que lo harían, puede que no me sentenciarían, pero para mí sería casi lo mismo que mandarme a la horca, y sería precisamente la corbata la que me colgaría. Siempre pensé que los nudos complejos como _"Eldredge"_ o _"Trinity"_ hacen ver la prenda como la soga de la horca, quien diría que un nudo simple como _"Four in hand"_ iba a ser lo que me asfixiara. Lo peor es que me faltaba el aire, sin siquiera usarla.

"Amo las corbatas, pero no tengo el valor para usarlas". Con ese pensamiento puse la corbata de vuelta en el maletín. "Quizá otro día lo intente. Quizá cuando sea más valiente. Quizá cuando la mente sea más abierta. O cuando la gente entienda, que es sólo una prenda".

"Quizá… cuando acepte, quién soy".

. . .

 _"Una corbata bien anudada es el primer paso serio en la vida."_

—Oscar Wilde


End file.
